The present invention relates generally to compositions for mole control that act to repel moles from treated areas. More particularly, it relates to compositions having an active ingredient that can be dispersed in a solid form onto the treated area. Preferably, the active ingredient is castor oil or any suitable castor oil derivatives.
Moles are both a nuisance and an economic pest. They dig blindly through soil creating tunnels to find food. They have a very high metabolism and must eat a lot. Therefore, they have to find a lot of food and that means a lot of digging. A mole can dig at the rate of 12-15 ft. per hour in an average garden or lawn soil.
The tunnels that moles dig in search of food are just below the surface and the digging of these tunnels severs roots and causes shrubs and other plants to decline. In addition to their surface feeding tunnels, moles also dig deeper tunnels, called runways, in which they make their nests and travel through their territory. The soil excavated from these runways is deposited on the surface in the form of mounds of loose soil called molehills. A mole or two can cause significant damage to a lawn or a garden in short order. They create ground that sinks, and cause the loss of prized perennials and bulbs. In addition, tunnels created by moles may provide travel lanes for many species of small mammals such as voles, field mice and house mice. By enhancing the habitat of other pests, moles often are indirectly responsible for damages that these rodents cause to bulbs, seeds and garden plants.
A life underground may have its reward in that moles have few natural enemies. The gardener and the landscaper have tried desperately to be a potent mole enemy, but have seemingly failed. Over the years, several methods for mole control have been attempted. For example, trapping has been one of the most effective and practical means for controlling problem moles. However, trapping takes time and practice. In addition, rather than in runways, more traps are placed in feeding tunnels where they will not catch anything.
Killing soil insects is another method that has been suggested. Controlling beetle grubs has been a standard mole control recommendation for years, but in most yards there is usually enough non-grub food remaining to keep moles thriving. Thus, moles are often present even in grub-free yards. If all the earthworms, grubs and other soil animals in a lawn are eliminated, by repeated insecticide applications, moles may be forced to seek other areas. Before moving on, however, moles may increase foraging and tunneling activity for several weeks. Moreover, the use of soil insecticides is an expensive approach, but with no immediate reduction of damage and little likelihood of long term control. In the process, soil insecticides may cause the loss of beneficial soil invertebrates and may be a hazard to desirable wildlife.
Fumigation can be used to control moles in some situations. Gas cartridges, which produce carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide when ignited, are occasionally effective. Another known fumigant is aluminum phosphide, which is a restricted use pesticide that is federally registered as a mole control. One of the drawbacks is that fumigants will generally be ineffective where soils are porous and dry, or where extensive feed tunnels are near the ground surface.
People who have been frustrated with mole damage have tried a variety of home remedies. Some of these include the use of pinwheels, windmills, rose thorns, broken glass, used cat litter, kerosene, flooding, cement or even chewing gum. Unfortunately, most home remedies fail. Several electronic devices have also been marketed, but none have proven sufficiently effective.
One method that has been proven to be effective in repelling moles is the use of a castor oil solution. A homemade concentrate can be prepared by mixing six ounces of castor oil with two tablespoons of liquid detergent in one gallon of water. This mixture is diluted at a rate of one ounce per gallon of water and applied liberally with a sprayer. In addition to the homemade formula, there are a few commercial castor oil based products that have been formulated as a mole repellant. These products are usually available in the form of liquid concentrates. The concentrates are diluted and sprayed according to the manufacturer""s direction. Some of these products may successfully reduce mole activity in an area for about two months.
Nevertheless, there are some drawbacks in the application of the castor oil liquid spray. First, to be effective, castor oil solution must be thoroughly watered into the lawn. Over-watering may result in a xe2x80x9crun offxe2x80x9d of the solution, instead of the solution getting down into the soil where it needs to be. Second, the areas that receive extensive irrigation will quickly loose the repellant to leaching. Third, the preparation and application of the liquid castor oil may be messy. And finally, spraying of castor oil solution may wind up damaging turf plants and shrubbery or causing unsightly and smelly foliage.
A need remains for an effective mole repellant that is easy to apply and incorporated into the soil in the mole infested area Another need remains for mole repellant that stays effective for a long period of time.
In order to address the unresolved detriments of prior mole control methods, the present invention contemplates a composition for a mole control comprising an active ingredient capable of repelling moles prepared such that it can be distributed in a solid form over the mole invaded area.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the active ingredient is adsorbed on a solid matrix capable of adsorbing the active ingredient. The active ingredient preferably is castor oil. The castor oil can be a crude extract or refined oil from castor seeds.
In one feature of this embodiment, the solid matrix is any suitable adsorbent material that is capable of adsorbing the active ingredient, without substantially reducing its mole repelling effect. Otherwise, the solid matrix is capable of releasing the active ingredient such that its mole repelling effect is restored.
Preferably, the solid matrix is a coarse-grained material, which can be granular clay or fine wood chips. The solid matrix can also be a fine-grained material, which includes powdered clay.
The present invention further contemplates a composition for a slow-releasing mole control comprising an active ingredient capable of repelling moles encapsulated in an encapsulating material capable of releasing the active ingredient. The active ingredient preferably is crude or refined castor oil or any castor oil derivative that has a mole controlling effect.
In a preferred embodiment, the active ingredient is in a substantially liquid form. The active ingredient is captured in the encapsulating material, which preferably is a solid or can be dried into a solid form. The encapsulating material can be any suitable naturally occurring material or synthetic material.
In another preferred embodiment, the active ingredient is in a solid form encapsulated in a solid encapsulating material. The solid active ingredient can be a castor oil derivative or salt. Alternatively, the liquid castor oil can be adsorbed onto a solid matrix, prior to the encapsulation.
Further, the present invention includes a method for making compositions for slow-releasing mole control. The method comprises the step of providing the active ingredient and the encapsulating material, mixing the encapsulating material with the active ingredient such that the encapsulating material completely coats the active ingredient. The method may include transforming the active ingredient into a solid form prior to mixing with the encapsulating material. In addition, the method may also include the step of drying the encapsulating material.
The step of transforming the active ingredient into a solid form may include the step of providing a solid matrix capable of adsorbing the active material thereon, and adsorbing the active ingredient onto the solid matrix.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a solid form of mole repellant. Another objective is to provide a mole repellant that is effective for a relatively long period of time.
One further benefit is achieved by features of the invention that permit easy application and incorporation in the soil. These and other objects and benefits of the invention will be made clear upon consideration of the following written description.